Super Drive
by Hathor SG1X
Summary: Sequel of 'Glaring Dream' Seto has begun to re-call his past, and now he seeks to fidn the women he fell in love with, or will he fail to find her, and be forever alone. SetoIrisa


Chapter 1  
  
Mokuba sighed as he walked beside his brother down the streets of Domino. It was a Kaiba Brother outing. In other words a day off for Seto to spend time with his little brother for a chance then spend his day at the company dealing with fools, that didn't know much. "Seto, I don't WANT to take a self defense class, I'm not cut out for that kinda stuff." His younger brother stated as he kicked at a rock that was in his way.  
  
Seto had been looking up into the sky, thinking about the dream he had; for some reason or another it still bothered him a bit. He knew her name, but the face is what he wanted to see. Seto shook his head and looked down at Mokuba, with his usual serious expression on his face. "Mokuba, I can't be around at all times to protect you; I wish I could be. But you need to learn how to defend yourself if something happens." He said. "It would be in your best interest to take those classes Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba gloated. "It's not my fault. What am I supposed to do put a tracking device on me to let you know where I'm at 24/7, not like I can predict when people that don't like you are going to kidnap me, and nearly 99% of the time its so big guy I can't even fight off, let alone get free of." The younger Kaiba stated with some annoyance.  
  
Seto's brilliant blue eyes narrowed a bit; "I'm not going to strip you of your privacy Mokuba, I am definitely not going to do that. Well, that's your problem then Mokuba, as I said, I can't be around you at all times. You are going to take self-defense lessons, that's partially why we're out here looking at the various dojos, I'm going to find the best for you." He said, giving his brother a no-nonsense glare.  
  
He paused and looked around at the various places in Domino, Seto had thought walking on foot was a bit...low considering he could easily have limo or a helicopter. But, walking was the best way for him and Mokuba to spend time together. As they continued looking around, three huge burkes came running out and one of them grabbed Mokuba the three men quickly raced off down the street, but had been seen by Jounouchi who was just out and about strolling around and quickly raced off with Seto to catch the guy that had taken the younger Kaiba brother..   
  
"Shinji did I ever tell you, you look so sexy and you've got a nice ass?" A girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in a skimpy revealing outfit stated as she clung to a boy with long light brown reddish hair, green eyes, soft but still maleish features, the hair was pulled into a high ponytail, he wore sneakers, blue jeans, a favorite blue shirt with a long black trench coat.  
  
"No, but uh...Chrissie could you please stop clinging to me while I'm eating." He said trying to eat his ice cream, and managed to make the girl back off, after 3 licks at the sweet treat he looked up to hear a young boy yelling for help, and noticed 3 burkes coming towards where he was and dropped his ice cream right down the girls top and got into a fighting stance and then leapt up off the ground sending a hard kick to one of the big brutes jaws knocking the man on the ground.  
  
The one that had Mokuba backed up. "Get out of the way punk!" He ordered.  
  
Shinji blinked innocently. "And if I don't?" He asked.  
  
The man pulled a gun from his coat and pointed it at Mokuba's head. Shinji's green eyes followed the weapon and knew he would have to be careful in his attack. "Now step aside or will kill the brat." Mokuba struggled, but yelped as his hair was yanked roughly.  
  
Shinji gritted his teeth, and backed away only a step before he dropped on the ground and kicked the mans feet out from under him moving quickly he grabbed the boy and pushed him away telling him to run, as he went to get up he was grabbed by his leg by the first guy he'd knocked to the ground and found himself pinned beneath a large amount of weight even he couldn't toss off as a gun was put to his head. The 16yr knew he was in deep shit now. 'Sis isn't going to like this knowing I'm going to become road kill on the sidewalk.' He thought and tensed as he heard the gun getting ready to be fired at his head.  
  
"Say goodbye to the living world kid." The man grinned wickedly as he got ready to pull the trigger.  
  
Seto and Joey soon arrived on the scene, Joey beat feet and shouldered the guy off the young man as Seto deftly grabbed the guy's arm and in one well-practiced motion, broke it; making him drop the weapon the snapped a kick at his head. Joey was busy wrestling the large guy away, apparently winning; After a little while of fighting, the guy he was dealing with made haste out of the area. Seto whipped out a cell phone and soon had private security after the idiot, he snapped it shut and hefted Mokuba up.   
  
Mokuba had been in awe by the younger boys moves that had risked his neck and almost got killed trying to save him. He inched over to Shinji and helped the older boy sit up. "Hey are you okay?" He asked.  
  
Shinji nodded his head, "Hai, I'm fine, but that was a tad too close for comforts." He admitted, not liking he had nearly got his head blown off.  
  
"Thanks for saving me, by the way, where did you learn those moves? the were cool." He said.   
  
Shinji grinned, "I run a dojo with my older sister, she deals with swords, and I teach self defense, we are about an hour out of the city, we prefer the country life more then city life." He said, and got up on his feet brushing himself off. Shinji noticed Seto was about to say something but before the CEO of Kaiba Corp could say anything the boys date stormed in front of the boy. Shinji blinked his cute innocent act again. "What now Chrissie?" He asked.  
  
She growled and stood back. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY 150 DOLLAR DRESS!" She roared.  
  
Shinji winched, and rubbed his sore ear. "From what I understood from my sister you got that so called dress at the bargain shop, and it was 25 dollars." He corrected, dropping his innocent act. He sighed and listened to her mutter a bunch of things and stormed off saying she would find another way home. "I see why my sis didn't want me to date her now." He muttered rubbing his pounding temple.  
  
"See Mokuba, that's why you need self-defense lessons." Seto then turned to the brown-haired youth. "I...erm...must thank you for saving my brother." He said, Seto never liked having to do that, and it showed on his face. Seto dusted off his trench coat and looked over to Joey. "I didn't know you could fight Wheeler." He grinned, back to being mean again.  
  
Jounouchi glared. "Just because I hang around Yuugi doesn't mean I have a life and I can fight, helps being part of a street gang, or rather, was part of one." He added.  
  
Shinji nodded, "Your welcome, and thanks for saving my head, my sis would have been nuts if she found out I almost became sidewalk kill." He stated.  
  
"You said you run a dojo, teaching self-defense lessons; is that right?" Seto asked. "I've been looking for a place where Mokuba here could learn to protect himself if need be. As you noticed, he has a knack for getting in trouble." Seto said, ruffling his brother's hair a bit. He wasn't paying anymore attention to Jounouchi anymore, not really caring what he said.   
  
"Hai, I run the self defense class, and my sister teaches people how to use a sword, she's really quite good in it. We both learn from the other, I teach her how to defend herself, and she shows me how to use a sword, but we spilt the money to keep our dojo open and pay the bills and such, easy source of income really, but if you are looking to put him in a dojo we could take him in seeing as its almost school time not many will want lessons so I could instruct better, the less students the quicker I can advance him to another training level." He stated.  
  
Seto nodded in agreement. But narrowed his eyes a bit; "How much?" He asked, his natural instinct to be concerned about price taking over. Jounouchi had started off but Mokuba caught him and thanked him for saving him as well and asking him to give his good wishes to Yugi, Honda and Anzu; Mokuba was always a bit more friendly toward them than Seto was.  
  
"My sister is the one that deals with the money, not me. but if he plans on being with us for a month it would be $450." He said, "That and the price includes the uniform, my sisters classes are allot more, I know that because it deals with a lot of strain, and time to Master her moves she teaches." He added.  
  
"I would prefer to see just what I'd be paying for first." Seto said, waving Mokuba back over close to them. He turned to his brother slightly; "I'll never understand how you're so friendly with them." He said in a low tone.  
  
Mokuba looked a bit sheepish; "Because they're my friends Seto, they'd be yours too if you gave them a chance." He said defensively.  
  
Seto grunted and turned back to the young man. "Excuse me, but I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Ah I'm sorry." Shinji apologized. "I'm Shinji Hiroshi." He held out a hand, "And you?" He asked.  
  
Seto mutely shook his hand then looked at him sharply. "You don't know who I am?" He asked with a bit of an edge to his tone. Seto found it slightly offending that this Shinji didn't recognize the CEO of Kaiba Corp.  
  
Mokuba shook Shinji's hand and grinned slightly. "Oh, don't mind Seto, he's not very social. I'm Mokuba Kaiba."  
  
"As in the Kaiba's that produce the stuff for the stuff for that Duel Monsters game?" He asked. Mokuba nodded. "Ah gomen, I thought your brother looked a little familiar, my sister hates that Duel Monsters game and doesn't really watch much about it, she turns the channel whenever they talk about it on the radio or TV, a lot of the kids in our classes at the dojo are big on it, I've played it 3 times, kinda suck at it." He admitted,  
  
"There's nothing wrong with taking advantage of something produced by Industrial Illusions." Seto said with a wry grin. "Well are we going to stand here all day?" He asked irritably.  
  
"Where is your dojo at Shinji?" Mokuba asked brightly, elbowing Seto in the lower abdomen seeing as he wasn't tall enough to elbow his ribs. "Be nice Seto." He admonished. Seto rolled his eyes and grunted again.  
  
Shinji shrugged, he liked the game, but he wasn't all that big on it, and pulled out a card from his wallet and gave it to Seto which contained the address of the dojo on it. "Seeing as my date ran away if you want you can follow me to the dojo or just ride with me." He offered.  
  
Seto nodded, as well as did Mokuba. It was still a rather gorgeous day, blue sky, light breeze, not to hot or cold. Seto was a bit tired from walking all this way, but he wasn't really letting it get to him as he accepted the card and pocketed it.  
  
"Who was she anyway?" Mokuba asked Shinji, immediately trying to make friends with the boy.  
  
"My sis? Her names Irisa, she's really cool, but can be really scary at times." Shinji said.   
  
"Honto, like for scary?" Mokuba asked chuckling.  
  
"Really bad, worse when she's PMSIN'." He laughed.  
  
Seto jolted up taller. "Irisa....did you say Irisa?" He asked, suddenly remembering the dream. It had been a couple weeks since he'd had it, but the name was fixated in his mind. He didn't think much of it, or he was too preoccupied to worry about it, but now that this Shinji had mentioned it....  
  
Shinji blinked oddly at Seto at the outburst of the name, "Hai, Irisa Hiroshi, yeh I know odd Japanese name, but our mother liked it, and named her it, means colorful or rainbow." He said, as he pulled out his car keys to his nice looks sports car.  
  
"It's nothing." Seto said shortly, not wanting to go into the reason why he'd done that.   
  
Mokuba was staring at him ."Seto, are you ok?" He asked.  
  
Seto nodded to Mokuba. "I just could have sworn I heard the name before is all." He admitted.  
  
Once they were in Shinji's car, the boy began to drive back to his home. The radio station on playing some of Bad Lucks music, the group Seto liked. That was another thing Seto began to realize Ninji and Shinji sounded almost the same, and that was another thing he couldn't even re-call what his son had looked like.  
  
Without noticing a thing,  
  
we casually bumped into one other;  
  
drawing closer to gentleness with each other,   
  
the hide-and-seek goes on--  
  
that's right,  
  
No, wanna sell your soul  
  
With a tasteful touch of yellow  
  
No, forget smile again   
  
I just want to keep on dancing forever  
  
Seto shook his head at the thoughts....was it coincidence? "Couldn't be." He muttered as he listened to the music, enjoying it.  
  
As we walk across today,   
  
will my voice,   
  
entrusted to the western wind,   
  
reach as far as the tomorrow that we'll run through?  
  
That's right--  
  
No, wanna sell your soul  
  
In this world of fairy-tales,  
  
No, forget smile again  
  
I just want to keep on sleeping forever.  
  
"Shinji, where are you from?" Mokuba was asking. "You don't look quite Japanese."  
  
Shinji looked to Mokuba briefly. "I'm part English and Japanese, I got more Japanese in me then my sister did, our parents died a few years ago in a plane crash, and my sister was able to take care of us, so we ended up living on our own, and opened up the dojo with the money that had been left to us, and have been doing it ever since. He hand Mokuba a photo of him and his sister both posing for a picture."  
  
"Hey, your sister's kind of cute. Hey Seto, here's a girl for you." Mokuba teased, only to get a dark scowl from his elder brother.  
  
"You know I'm not looking for one Mokuba." He said crisply.  
  
Hey, chasing after it   
  
-- chasing after it --   
  
that pale wind...  
  
Hey, I'm falling in passion,   
  
I'm falling in love,   
  
and I want to spread my wings  
  
Hey, taking both the good things and the bad things,  
  
and adding everything together  
  
and dividing by two,  
  
and getting along great  
  
I want to spend my life that way.  
  
"But you should, that way you'd learn some social skills." Mokuba grinned.  
  
"You're going the right way to get grounded from watching Duels for a month." Seto threatened...which promptly ended that.  
  
When we splash through a puddle,  
  
our hands joined with a "let's go",  
  
the sky with a bit of a rainbow  
  
peeking through is a red thread binding us--  
  
that's right,  
  
No, wanna sell your soul  
  
Even if we look the other way in the rain,   
  
No, forget smile again  
  
We just want to keep on laughing.  
  
Mokuba handed his brother the Photo to give back to Shinji, while the two talked. "Hai allot of my older students like drooling over her, that's one thing she gets any male students they obey her right away when the commands are pretty much given, but I've attempted to set her up on dates, she went on one with a guy I thought was decent, well...the guy went sailing over a railing and into the water for trying to touch her without her consent to it." He knew well not to ever set his sis up again with someone, she had nagged him for a year about it.  
  
Mokuba burst out into laughter. "She's just that bad eh?"  
  
Hey, chasing after it   
  
chasing after it  
  
that pale wind...  
  
Hey, I'm falling in passion,  
  
I'm falling in love,  
  
and I want to spread my wings  
  
Hey, taking both the good things and the bad things,  
  
and adding everything together  
  
and dividing by two,  
  
and getting along great  
  
I want to spend my life that way.  
  
I want to spend my life that way.  
  
Seto was absently listening to the music as the songs changed. His mind drifting to the name again...Irisa...was he doing to finally see her? He didn't know, but a strange feeling of euphoria went through him.  
  
"Hai, and very anti-social, and protective of me, which is why I said she'd go nuts if anything bad every happened to me. She kinda worries me though sometimes, she never shows any signs of emotion, she's been like that every since we were kids and our parents died, she just became even more silent, and pushed others away from her, all but me, kinda odd really." He said, and noticed Seto looking at the photo in his hand. Irisa had long auburn red hair, violet eyes, that seemed to appear dual to others, but inside was a fire with a spark of life that was hard to see, behind the mask she wore.  
  
Seto found his eyes locked on the picture... She was beautiful. He felt a strange attraction to the woman in the picture, but wasn't about to show it at all.  
  
"Oh, well Seto's been like that with me too, but we didn't know our parents." Mokuba said.  
  
"Guess we kinda got something in common, our elder siblings taking care of us." He said to Mokuba, slowly down and got of the expressway ramp and glanced in both directions before he began to head towards the countryside where his home and the dojo was.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Seems so, just to ask...how old are you Shinji?" he asked.  
  
Seto was looking at the landscape as it whizzed past. He inhaled the cleaner air deeply and sighed a bit, it was strangely relaxing being out of the main city.  
  
"I just turned 16, my sister just turned 18 this year around spring." He paused, "That and she home schools me, she doesn't like public schools, she's been done with all her school work though for 3 years, she's really smart, which is part of the reason she was able to get rights to me and such." He said.  
  
"I see." Seto finally said. "I'd like to meet her." He said.   
  
Mokuba looked shocked. "YOU want to meet a lady Seto?" he said then started laughing  
  
"And I thought my sister was an odd one." Shinji chuckled, and flipped on his blinker and made a right turn down another road which lead into the small town they lived near. It was a nice small quite place, nothing like the city at all some old people walked the streets tougher, a few kids were out playing at a little park while some were out in their yards playing with their pets, or spending time with their family.  
  
Seto cuffed Mokuba lightly eliciting on "ouch!" He looked around the surroundings. "It's peaceful here Shinji. It's nice." Seto said. "Not like the city at all."  
  
Mokuba was looking around as well. "I'd like to live out here Seto." He said, avoiding another cuffing.  
  
Shinji grinned. "Hai it is, I don't care much for the city life, its nice and peaceful here, but crazy durning the festival times, that's the only times you see my sister having fun, and or laughing or getting her to smile a real one." He added, slowly down in some places, and being sure to make sure he didn't hit any of the kids roaming around.  
  
Their was cute little old fashioned shops a candy one, small little general store and such. After about 10 minutes of driving through the small town they turned down one last road that lead to Shinji's home. Soon a dojo and a modern Japanese home came into view, the area was beautiful. The flowers and such were what seemed to catch both the Kaiba brothers eyes, the colors, and how some were displayed, it was a beautiful site.  
  
Both Kaiba brothers whistled at the scene. "Wow." they said in unison.   
  
"You live here Shinji?" Mokuba asked. "It must cost a fortune to maintain." Seto nodded and continued taking in the scene, in absolute awe of it.  
  
"Not really, my sister and I do it all ourselves or some of the students help us, which is nice, but my sis and I do all the flower planting once the snows are gone and the weather is nice."  
  
Mokuba nodded. "That must be hard work, at home, Seto here has gardeners doing it for him the lazy bum." He teased.  
  
Only to be met with another dark glare; "I don't see you out there doing it either Mokuba." Seto said pointedly.  
  
Mokuba shrugged and turned around, taking in the sights more. "I'd love to train here." He said.  
  
"If you like the front, just wait till you see the back, and to be honest its not hard work, you city people might think it is, but it takes us two weeks to get everything looking perfect, and the watering takes about 30 minutes IF your dragging the hose around with you." He stated.  
  
Mokuba grinned, "I can't wait." He chuckled. Seto was wondering just how long the driveway was.  
  
They soon pulled into the garage and once they piled out of Shinji's car they headed inside the house part, and were greeted by silence and then as they moved towards the dojo part the sound of steal clashing aghast each other.   
  
"Wrong, do it again." A stern female voice ordered her student.  
  
Shinji slid open the door to the room where his sister was to find her teaching one of her students. Mokuba was in awe as he watched the two move, but Irisa seemed to be even faster, and 20 times better. For a woman she sure was strong, and a spark was their in her eyes, and as Seto stood their he felt a memory of his dream nagging at him, his Irisa had liked to fight as well.  
  
"What is this feeling?" He muttered. "Something about her is familiar, but what?" He murmured, watching her move; more than he watched the student.  
  
Before Irisa's student knew it she had used her sheath and sword to capture the boys and sent it sailing across the room and into the wall. The boy was in shock, tired and soaked in sweat from his long day of training.  
  
"Your lacking, you won't even make it long in the first round of the tourtment, if you still plan on entering, their isn't any room for the weak, we will go over your moves tomorrow, if I must I will begin you again from the start." She stated wearily to the boy, he nodded.  
  
Seto's eyebrow quirked, this Irisa was VERY talented. He whistled a bit, lowly, and not loud enough for her to hear but Mokuba did. He grinned and elbowed him ploddingly, "go on, Seto, say hi to her." He taunted. Seto gave Mokuba the 3rd dark glare that day, making the younger Kaiba back off some and walk over to Shinji. "Yeesh he's anti-social, he's whistling at her, but refuses to go say hi."  
  
Irisa sensed eyes on her and glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Seto staring at her, and snorted. "If you continue to look at me that way your eyes may fall out of their sockets." She stated, with a smirk and sheathed her sword, placing it back in its display case along side her brothers. "Shinji, how did your date go?" She asked now locking eyes with her brother.  
  
Shinji itched the back of his head. "Bad, all she did was hang all over me, and say I had a nice ass, try and use me for my money and get sex out of it in the process, and um almost got my head blown off...." He added that last bit in about getting his head blown off quickly.  
  
Seto grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I wasn't staring at YOU, I was merely witnessing your talent." He said defensively.   
  
Mokuba grinned and elbowed the older Kaiba again. Mokuba quickly turned to Shinji and Irisa. "don't blame him, he did it to save me." He told Irisa.  
  
Irisa narrowed her eyes. "Shinji...What did you almost have happen to you." She moved over to her brother and made sure nothing was wrong with him, and noticed nothing, however her violet eyes landed on Mokuba. "I've seen you before I think, and the Grinch over their, your the Kaiba brothers aren't you?" She may not have liked anything about Duel Monsters but she had seen the two on TV enough to know who they were.  
  
Mokuba nodded and extended a hand to shake, "I'm Mokuba, and that over there is Seto." He said cheerfully.  
  
Seto shook his head and closed his eyes, he couldn't for the life of him understand how his brother was so friendly to new people. "That's right Irisa." Seto said in his dry voice. "I run Kaiba Corp." He may have sounded mean, but his eyes were taking in her features, re-lighting something...he didn't know what, almost like a picture. He shook his head again to rid himself of the image.  
  
Irisa shook Mokuba's hand, and sensed movement behind her and quickly pulled him out of the way as Shinji's student snaked up on them and went to quick Shinji, who ducked the attack and dropped on the floor kicking the boys feet out from under him, but both managed to get up quickly and began their own sparing session. "You improved Shido-san." Shinji said, face totally serious as he worked.   
  
Shido grinned. "I learned from the best sensai." He stated, the two ended up vanishing into another room to avoid getting stabbed with some weapons.  
  
Irisa glanced over her shoulder shaking her head. "I swear those two clowns never will learn to do their fighting not in my section of the dojo." She stated wearily, and locked up the sword cabinet, and glanced at the Kaiba brothers. "I assume you both want something?" She asked noticing how Mokuba had been in awe by the fighting.  
  
Seto was almost always to the point. "Yes actually, I was hoping to enroll this trouble seeker here in the self-defense classes." Mokuba looked around a bit hoping Seto meant it.  
  
"My brother will teach that, but I'm sure he told you already about it." She pointed to a door to Mokuba. "Their in that room if you wish to watch them." She said, Mokuba in an instant was at that door and vanished through the other side. "Come on Mr. Kaiba I will get the papers for you to fill out so he can be enrolled and training for him can begin right away." She stated, leaving the room and moved towards the house part so she could get the papers.  
  
Seto nodded and watched Mokuba book for the doors to watch, then turned to follow Irisa. "I have a question, Shinji said it'd run about 450.00$ is there any hidden charges?" He asked cautiously, he didn't get filthy rich by making careless mistakes. But he was looking around, appraising the quality of the dojo and the equipment and was grudgingly pleased with it, Mokuba would do well here.  
  
"No, 450 is the set price. Includes all classes for 3 months, and his uniform." She stated making a gesture for him to sit as she pulled out her glasses and slipped them on, going through some papers to find the ones she wanted.  
  
Seto looked around the office-like room and sat down lightly dropping into the chair. He silently thought that the glasses didn't fit her, but he wasn't going to say anything. "And how long does it generally take during the school months to go all the way through the classes?"  
  
"Because of school it takes longer, it's part of the reason I was home schooled, and why I do it with my brother, he's already into college advanced books, and such, he acts childish, but he's got the brain, just hidden under the guise of a dork." She said, and pulled out the papers from the thick file and picked up a pen off her computer desk and sat the things in front of Seto to fill out, she removed her glasses and put them back into the case. She only needed them for reading, she didn't like contacts, she had attempted to use them once and it had been one hell of a show, so she stuck to her glasses.  
  
Seto accepted the forms and carefully read over them, filling it out as he went. He paused for a moment. "Just how long have you been teaching this? From your experience, I'd guess since you were very young." He mused and went back to filling out the form.  
  
"Mokuba is in private schooling, so it'll probably take a bit longer than normal public school."   
  
"Hai, my father was a dojo teacher and I watched him my mother told me since I was 3, I spent more time with my father then I did my mother. I learned from watching him, and eventually began to join in with him, and matched his skills at a young age, the dojo I've run for 4 years. Shinji learned his moves from the sword, but made his own as he went along." She said, and opened up a closet and began to fish through it to see if she could get Mokuba uniform.  
  
"Hmm." Seto said, finishing up the form and sliding it back to her over the desk. "I want him to stick with it until he masters it." He said. Seto himself knew street brawling moves, and not many actual martial arts, and didn't think he wanted to know. And weapon training? Bah, that wouldn't hold water in this modern age.  
  
"Even though you cannot carry a sword around with you, other items within the area are always helpful to use, so taking on swordsman ship isn't such a bad thing, that and fun to do as a hobby..." She trailed off as she heard a loud CRASH! From Shinji's room in his dojo area. She shook her head. "Shido and Shinji are two big cows." She muttered.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know about that, and I wouldn't want to know I believe." He said, "Is that all?" He asked.  
  
"Hai the papers are it." She pulled a white hakama pants and a light blue kimono and shut the thing and left the room to go estimate the damage and opened the door to find a swirly eyed Shinji and Shido on the floor and a laughing Mokuba. "Let me guess that both used the same attack and are out?" She asked the boy.  
  
Mokuba nodded still finding it all too funny, and blinked when the uniform was dropped in his lap. it matched Irisa's only her top was a dark blue.  
  
Seto was close behind her and looked over at the knocked out morons. "Does this happen often?"  
  
"Only when you toss Shido in the mix, he's the only student that Shinji has that matches his skills, only they often end up using this one move that does this to them."  
  
Mokuba brushed himself off and stood up, looking at the uniform. "Seto, does this mean?" He asked, with building excitement.  
  
Seto nodded gravely, still exasperated by the two guys laying on the floor. Mokuba grinned. "Arigato Seto!" He said.  
  
"It's for you own good." Seto reminded him.  
  
"Don't worry, because he younger, Shinji will teach him himself with nobody else around." Irisa said, as she opened up a bottle of water and moved over too the two boys and dumpped some water on their heads making them jump to their feet.   
  
"HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA?!" Shinji asked all puppy faced now.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you two...I suppose. When's his first lesson?" Seto asked. It was clear he was ready to go. Mokuba frowned, he wanted to hang out with his new friend for a while longer. "Mokuba. Don't give me that look." Seto said darkly to the boy who was making pained expressions.  
  
"I could start tonight if he wants, and he's welcomed to stay the night." Shinji said, after all he paid half the bills too so he could do what he wanted.   
  
Irisa leaned on the doorway. "You want home cooked meal, or order out?" She asked her brother.   
  
Shinji perked at this. "Order out of course." He said.  
  
She nodded. "I'll go pick up some chinise food then." She stated, and looked at Mokuba. "You or or Grinch brother want anything?" She asked liking her nickname for Seto.  
  
Mokuba perked up. "I'll have something." He said, looking up at Seto.   
  
Unfortunately for Mokuba, Seto looked like he had no intention of staying. "Gomen. But I'm not staying." Seto said almost coldly, he was annoyed by being called the grinch all the time. He turned and swept toward the door at a brisk pace. "You don't give them much trouble alright kid?" He asked over his shoulder to Mokuba.   
  
"I am not promising anything Seto!" Mokuba taunted.  
  
"Hmph." Seto said and left the building and pulled out a cellphone to order in a helicopter pickup. He gave the pilot the coordinates according a a GPS display in the screen of the phone.  
  
Irisa nodded and got Mokubas order and called it in, while Shinji, Shido, and Mokuba gave the newbie a tour of the dojo. Irisa stepped outside sighing in relief as a cool breaze blew past her, and glanced over towards her meiditating rock to find Seto sitting on it waiting for his ride. She was still dressed in her same garments, Seto had to admit they did look comfetable despite their baggy apprence to them. "Odd how your brother can always be the happy one and you the un-happy one Mr. Kaiba." She said taking seat on another rock across from him.  
  
"Someone has to be." Seto said. "We were orphans and he always got teased and picked on at the orphange, someone had to protect him. Since I was a genius, everyone wanted to adopt me, but I stayed behind. I gave up my childhood protecting him so he could be a happy kid." He said absently, the story was so old, he didn't care who knew. "Where is he? That stupid pilot, must be new."  
  
"Shinji and I lost our parents in a plane crash." She looked over towards the small pond watching the fish swim in it, "They were comming back from the US having had to teach some actors some things, my mother did the paper work and such, my father did all the training, but they didn't even check their plane when they left the port in Los Angels. Their was a bomb on it, and it killed our parents. They wanted to toss my brother and I into an orphange, but I refused to go, and so I took tests, and passed as an adult, much to some peoples shock, and got legal rights to do things, and take care of my brother. It's been just us these past few years, but it's better that way, just as long as I KNOW he is safe and fine I don't have to worry much." She stated, she was so calm about this, her expression on her face never changeing. That was something they had in common, they both gave up their childhood to protect their younger siblings, and lost their parents.  
  
Seto looked up at Irisia. "At least you knew your parents...for the most part. I had to steal my company from my stepfather. I don't remember our mother." He said candidly. "But Mokuba is still young so I have to maintain a tight watch on him which is why he's usually at the Kaiba Corp. Main Building most of the time with me. Just today someone tried to kidnap him, most likely to hold him for ransom, but thanks to your brother, they didn't shoot him." Seto stopped there, not wanting to get shinji in trouble.  
  
"And I thank you for savign my brothers life, he is strong, but even my brother can't fight off a huge bruke. We all have our weakness, mine would be if something happend to him."  
  
"Don't thank me, I did it just because I owed him one." Seto said, closing up again. He looked again at her eyes, the dream was haunting him now. And he half-wanted to prove to himself that it was nothing important.  
  
"Say what you like, but you saved him from becomming sidewalk kill." She said sliding off her rock as she heard some noise in the distance, knowing it was most likely Seto's chopper.  
  
Seto didn't believe in preset association between people and didn't buy into that crap that Yugi was always spewing. "Finally, he took his time, what'd he get? coffee?"  
  
After a little while; a chopper marked with a Kaiba Corp. logo on it hovered over Seto and unrolled a rope ladder. He had told them not to land in the yard and muss the flowers and such. He climbed up the ladder halfway as it took off, took one look at Irisa again and then continued up as the chopper ascended into the sky, which was brightly lit with a setting sun.  
  
"I shall see you tommrow I guess Mr. Kaiba." She shouted up to him and turned heading towards her car, which was a purple color that matched her eyes almost and got into it and opened the sun roof on the top and statrted her car, once it was shifted into gear, she left vanishing down the driveway and towards the village.  
  
Once the chopper touched down back at the Kaiba estate, he got off the copter and reprimanded the pilot for taking so long. Then went up to his office to handle business matters; usually something or another about duels, productivity, and such. After a couple hours of reading over miscellaneous messages and handling some business over the phone he retired to his room for the night. "This place feels a bit empty without Mokuba here to annoy me with his playful antics and begging to play games with him..." He said whilst laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling.  
  
As Seto laid their in his bed he began to let his mind wander over his dreams, his Irisa from them, and the boy Ninji. Were they real? Was it only something his mind had created up showing him he was lonely and that he needed someone? He had seen a women today that seemed to be half of what his wife was, but was she really the one or was it just his lonely mind making things up? Seto eventually fell asleep, after changing into a baggier set of clothing. "Why am I thinking about this so hard? Was she really....her?" He wondered as he drifted off.  
  
Irisa: O.O *bounces up and down* lookie! we got chapter one done and I have a real male playing Seto for me to get this fic underway! *pulls her Seto buddie over* Say hello to the reviews =^_^=  
  
Seto: Ack! *frowns* Do I really have to? What's the title of the fic here?  
  
Irisa: O.O;;; SUPER DRIVE! *Wacks her co-writers with a stick* buffoon  
  
Seto: *evades it* Fine, Hi to the rest of ya, now don't bug me about it anymore." ooc: lol hiyas all!  
  
Irisa: O.O u are into the Seto role 2 much, but that's a good thing! Oh well, we are off to write more for you people, now review and gives us LOTS AND LOTS OF FEEDBACK! Or else!!!  
  
Seto: yeah or my private security will make you read it!  
  
Irisa: Yeh! what Seto said! @.@ *bounces away dragging Seto to role play* 


End file.
